A Glee Thanksgiving:  a Finchel OneShot
by coriswriting
Summary: The Glee gang does Thanksgiving...with turkey, football, and some Finchel romance!


A Glee Thanksgiving: A Finchel One-Shot

It was the day before Thanksgiving. The glee club had just finished rehearsing their final number for sectionals, and the room was buzzing with excitement over a four-day weekend and tomorrow's big football game against Carmel High.

"Hey guys," called Mr. Schue over the noise, "I just want to wish you all a great holiday, thanks for your hard work today. And go Titans!" The room erupted in cheers.

Although Mr. Schuester did a pretty fair job of sounding enthusastic, Rachel could sense a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Wait, Mr. Schuester...do you have anywhere to go for Thanksgiving?" she asked. Finn, who had already slipped his arm around her waist, ready to head out of the choir room, quickly joined his girlfriend in concern over Mr. Schue's holiday plans.

"Yeah, Mr. Schue, you're not going to be like, by yourself at Breadstix, are you?" asked Finn.

"Don't worry about me, guys," said Mr. Schuester, "I'll be at the game tomorrow, then I'll probably just watch some football and relax at home. My neighbor will send me over a plate, I'm sure."

"Absolutely not!" Rachel replied. "Mr. Schue, we cannot let you be alone for Thanksgiving. We will all have dinner at your apartment together right after the game, early so that everyone can join their families afterwards. I will make the turkey, as well as a vegan option for anyone who would like to join me in my cause of protecting the rights of innocent animals. I'll pass around a sign-up sheet for everyone to sign up to bring something. Mr. Schue, do you have a spare key? I'll be over at 4 am to put the turkey in."

Finn grinned. Rachel never ceased to amaze him. Sure, she was a little crazy, but he was a lot crazy about her. Look at all she was willing to go through to make sure their teacher wouldn't be alone for the holiday.

"Well, Rachel," smiled Mr. Schue, "I would tell you that you guys do not have to do all that, but I have a feeling I'd be wasting my breath." He handed over his spare key to Rachel. Honestly, he was kind of relieved. He had been dreading his first holiday since the divorce, and having the kids around would be a nice distraction.

"Great! I'll see you at 4 then," said Rachel, "Now, everyone, let me see that list...Puckerman! Fromunda cheese? Really? Grow up! You're bringing green beans. Thanks everyone for signing up. Um, Brittany...I don't think that Play Dough cookies are a traditional Thanksgiving food. How about you bring napkins?"

Puck rolled his eyes as Finn laughed. That was his girl, taking charge. He hugged her from behind as everyone headed out of the room and she pored over the list intently.

"Hey baby, that's really sweet of you to do this for Mr. Schue," he said, kissing the top of her head. "Wait a second," he said, his face falling, "if you're cooking a turkey tomorrow morning, how are you going to make it to the game? I need you there, Rach, this game is huge!"

"No problem, Finn," she said thoughtfully, "Let's see, the turkey will be in the oven at 4 am, the game is at 9, and I can run over to Mr. Schue's at halftime to take it out, he only lives a block from school."

Finn smiled. Of course she would have it all figured out.

"Thank goodness," he sighed, "I need my girl up in the stands cheering me on! I play a lot better when I know you're watching me."

"Well, babe, that's really sweet," she grinned slyly, "but you know I'm mostly sitting up there drooling over your butt in those little pants."

"Well, that's okay too," he beamed. He could never believe how hot she thought he was. Of course, the feeling was mutual. Not that he was trying to personi—no, objectify her, but she would put any of those Cheerios to shame in one of those cheerleading outfits. Not that she needed to, she was perfect in that little frilly dress she was wearing with the socks and loafers...he sighed as he walked her out to her car.

"Have fun at practice, Finny Bear," she giggled, kissing him.

"Nobody can ever know that you call me that!" he laughed, sliding his hands to her waist.

He kissed her softly as she got into the car.

"I love you, Finn, get a good night's sleep," she said, "I'm going to bed when I get home so I can be up at 4 to get the turkey in."

"Okay, love you babe!" he called as he jogged off to the locker room.

The next morning, Rachel sat in the stands with Kurt and Mercedes as the bleachers started to fill up. She blew a kiss to Finn down on the field, which he casually acknowledged with a sexy smirk and a wave. She loved to watch him act all tough on the football field, especially since she knows smushy, embarassing things about him like how he likes her to sing him to sleep before she leaves his house late at night. She smiled to herself as Mr. Schue and Tina joined them. The game began and everyone was completely into the action, except for Rachel, who was totally into her boyfriend in those pants.

After a scoreless first half, Finn threw a touchdown pass to Mike and the crowd exploded with cheers as McKinley took the lead. Things are going really well, thought Finn, feeling pumped as the Titans took a time-out. And then, he saw him.

Of course, how could he be so stupid! Carmel High School was the alma mater of that punk, Jesse St. James, and of course he was going to make an appearance at the Thankgiving football game to brag about what a big deal douche bag he was now! Finn had tried so hard to be the bigger man last year when Rachel was dating him, but when that psycho egged her with the rest of Vocal Adrenaline, Finn felt fury like he had never experienced before. Mr. Schue had convinced him and the rest of the Glee guys not to resort to violence, but Finn swore that if Jesse ever tried to talk to Rachel again, he would live to regret it. And now he was walking over to her, what the hell?

Finn threw his helmet to the ground as he stormed towards the bleachers, fists clenched in rage. He couldn't even hear Coach Beiste yelling, "Hudson! You get your butt back here right now! You think this is intermission?"

Rachel had just noticed Jesse approaching her and gasped in shock. A wave of tears and humiliation came over her as she relived last year's incident in the instant she saw his face. Before she could react, Finn stepped in front of Jesse, grabbing him by the lapels of his coat and glaring into his eyes with a rage that Rachel had never seen before.

"Get the hell away from her, you punk!," he growled through clenched teeth, "I will never let you hurt her again, you hear me? DO YOU HEAR ME?"

"Whoa, dude, relax!" Jesse stammered, "I just wanted to apologize for everything. I'm really sorry Rachel," he said nervously. Finn let go of his collar and turned to Rachel.

"You okay, baby?" he asked. Rachel nodded silently, barely able to process what had just taken place. First the unexpected horror of seeing Jesse and then Finn swooping in valiantly to defend her honor in a dramatic display right out of a Broadway musical! If that wasn't enough to absorb, Finn then took her in his arms and kissed her ravenously before smirking at Jesse.

"Okay, I get it," said Jesse, throwing his hands up and backing away.

Of course, the whole stadium's attention was focused on the quarterback who had just marched up into the stands to defend and make out with his girlfriend. The crowd was howling with excitement, but Coach Beiste was less than amused.

"Hey, Lurch!" she screamed, "This is a football game, not the second act of West Side Story! GET YOUR ASS BACK ON THE FIELD NOW!"

"Right, Coach," he replied, running back onto the field, his heart beating wildly in chest. Damn, that felt good. He wasn't a violent guy, but he needed to get his message across, and he was pretty sure it had worked. And that kiss was amazing...focus, Hudson, let's finish off this victory.

Finn's emotions kept his adrenaline high, and he and the Titans kept up their momentum and easily triumphed over Carmel High. When the game was over, Rachel ran into his arms and just held onto him with all of her might, burying her face in his jersey. He squeezed her tiny frame tightly. What an intense game this had been, for the both of them. After several minutes, Rachel looked up at him with tear-filled eyes.

"Finn," she began softly, "Thank you. Of course I can handle the likes of Jesse St. James on my own," she continued primly, smoothing out her coat, "but that was very courageous of you. And romantic. And really, really sexy. Not that I condone violence of any sort, and I'm glad that you didn't hurt him, but-"

"Rach?" he said, interrupting, "can I kiss you now?"

"Yeah," she giggled, standing on her tip-toes to wrap her hands around his neck and gently meet his soft lips. She wouldn't admit this to anyone but him, but she kind of loved the way he smelled after playing football, all manly and rugged and everything.

"I've gotta go get everything ready," said Rachel, "I'll meet you at Mr. Schue's, okay? Go take a shower, Finny Bear. For everyone else's benefit, I mean," she said, giving him a wink.

"Okay, Rachie. Love you," he said, giving her one more quick peck on the cheek.

Wow, she thought to herself as she walked back to Mr. Schue's, if possible, she found him even more irresistible as she had this morning.

Back at Mr. Schuester's apartment, the place was filling up with wonderful Thanksgiving smells and the lively chatter of the guests who had witnessed more than one exciting spectacle that day. As the dishes made their way to the table, everyone started taking their seats. Finally, Finn walked in, wearing a very stylish gray sweater and carrying a pan of his mom's sweet potatoes.

"WOOOOOOOOO! It's the Casanova Quarterback" shouted Artie.

"Let's hear it for the boy!" sang Mercedes.

Everyone laughed as Finn joined them at the table, taking a seat next to his favorite gorgeous brunette.

"Oh, my knight in shining armor!" Rachel wailed dramatically.

Finn grinned as the rest of the club joined in the ribbing. "Hey there, princess," he whispered in Rachel's ear.

"Oh Romeo, oh Romeo, where for art thou, Romeo," teased Sam.

"Now guys," chided Mr. Schuester, "you know how I feel about this kind of confrontation. But Finn, I understand why you did what you did, and I think that is just one example of how you guys have all grown to care about each other...I think that's what I'm most thankful for this year. That friendships and even true love has emerged from this group of people who seem so different from one another. We may have started out as a bunch of outcasts, and maybe we still are, but we're also a family. A family whose members love and support and stand up for one another...look how you all came together for me today. I'm thankful for each and every one of you."

"Um, can we eat now, dude?" asked Puck.

"Yes, guys, let's eat! Thank you guys for bringing all of this amazing food, and for the lovely Bat Mitzvah napkins, Brittany."

As the eating and laughter commenced, Rachel rested her head on Finn's shoulder.

"And what are you thankful for, Mr. Hudson?" she asked as he piled his plate with food.

"Uh, you know, winning the football game and stuff," he joked, "and YOU," he whispered in her ear, giving her a little kiss.

"Guys, please, we're trying to eat here!" whined Quinn.

Finn and Rachel grinned at each other. Oh well, plenty of time to be thankful later.


End file.
